Bella Vita
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella. Depuis elle fait un rêve étrange. Ce rêve est-il prémonitoire? Ou tout simplement son futur?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je commence ma toute première histoire sur Twilight ! Si elle est nulle, je n'ai aucune excuse ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, rien qu'un peu !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Je ne possède aucun des personnages.

 _ **Rated :**_ K+ voir M

 **Genres :** Romance

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Bella vita !**

Aujourd'hui est une journée pluvieuse. C'est ça depuis plus de trois semaines ! Le soleil me manque ! Je veux quitter cette ville pour une ville plus ensoleillée. J'ai terminée mon année scolaire. Mon diplôme en poche, avec mention, je peux me tournée vers l'avenir. En repensant au passer, depuis qu'Edward m'est quittée, beaucoup de chose se sont passés.

J'ai découvert que mon meilleur ami était un loup. La légende était donc vraie ! Au début je n'ai pas voulue y croire, mais je l'ai accepté. Quand il sait transformer devant mes yeux, sur le coup, ça m'a fait un choc. Je ne pensais pas qu'un loup était aussi grand et imposant. Son encolure m'arrive au sommet du crâne.

Je me suis liée à la meute, en tant qu'amie et fan, comme la femme de Sam. Le père de Jacob est décédé l'année dernière. En reparlant d'Edward, je devrais le remercier pour avoir était mon tout premier petit ami. Je souris un peu, en repensant à lui et à sa famille. Ce qui m'a le plus blessée dans cette rupture, c'est que je pensais que toute la famille me considérait comme l'une des leurs.

Deux années se sont écoulées depuis la rupture. Je souris encore plus, quand je vois au coin de la rue, la voiture de patrouille de mon père. Depuis trois semaines maintenant, il rentre tous les jours à 17 heures. Ça me fait de la peine de le voir rentrée de si bonne heure, alors qu'il aime temps être au commissariat. J'entends la porte claquer contre l'encadrement.

- **Bella je suis rentrée** , dit-il en posant ses clefs sur le porte-clés.

Mon père monte les escaliers pour s'en doute venir me voir. Bingo ! La porte s'ouvre sur lui et vient m'embrasser le front. Tous les jours la même routine. Je commence à perdre patience mais j'aime le lien qui sait renforcer, grâce au départ de la famille Cullen.

 **-Tu as l'air fatigué, repose-toi ! Je vais te chercher un bon verre de chocolat chaud** , me confit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Je soupire. Il a raison, je suis épuisé par mon manque de sommeil. Hier, je me suis couché très tard. Il était plus de 4 heures du matin. Le pire c'est que mon père m'est réveillé à 8 heures pétante. Y a qu'une seule chose que je n'ai pas compris, c'est que j'étais en nage, comme si je venais d'avoir un cauchemar.

Quelques brides me reviennent en tête. Est-ce vraiment mon rêve ? Je ne sais pas ! Je m'allonge, à contre cœur, dans le lit et attends que le sommeil s'empare de moi. Je n'attends pas longtemps !

- **Bella ! Bella !,** entendis-je.

Mon corps se crispe. J'arrive à ouvrir les yeux et tout est sombre autour de moi.

 **-Bella ?**

Je recherche d'où peut provenir cette voix. Au loin je peux apercevoir de la lumière, qui a l'air apaisante et chaleureuse. Mon corps y court, et se stoppe devant le corps inanimé de mon père…. Mes yeux balayaient les environs à la recherche du moindre indice de la présence du coupable. Mais rien !

Je m'approche donc de mon père et m'accroupis à sa gauche. Mon bras s'étire pour fermés ses yeux, encore ouvert, quand quelque chose m'interpelle. Pourquoi ai-je le…les bras ensanglantés ? Ne me dite pas que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans la mort de mon géniteur ?

Mon cerveau bugge et refuse d'admettre cette possibilité. Mon cœur s'emballe et je suis tétaniser sur place. Laissant les larmes se déversaient sur mon visage. Quatre paires de chaussure entrèrent dans mon champ de vision, et je suis encore plus tétaniser.

- **Bella ? Regarde-moi !** , m'ordonna-t-il.

Mon corps refuse de bouger, comme ma tête. Une main se posa sur mon cou pour me faire bouger, mais rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas. Cette main se dirigea vers mon visage, plus précisément, mon menton. Par automatisme je recule et me retrouve debout devant cet inconnu. Je le fixe et me rend compte que la lumière à disparu, laissant place aux ténèbres.

J'ai la chair de poule ! Je ne peux pas voir comment ils sont, mais j'arrive à les repérés grâce à leurs yeux. Ils sont d'un rouge vif, presque hypnotisant, montrant leurs soifs de sang. Je recule par peur quand l'un d'eux s'avance vers moi.

- **Qui êtes-vous ?,** m'exclamais-je.

Un froissement me parvient puis des dents dans mon cou. Je me mis à hurler de douleur et me débat avec violence. Mon corps me brule ! J'entends la voix de mon père au loin, et cris son nom.

 **-Bella, réveille-toi ?! Je suis là ! Ils ne te feront rien, je te le promets !**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et me rends compte que je suis en nage. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je regarde la pièce et elle est sombre, montrant que la nuit est la. Alors je regarde alors le réveil et il montre 19 heures. Mon père s'éloigne de moi et me regarde avec un visage inquiet.

 **-Je suis la ma fille, oublie-les ! Encore ce rêve ?,** demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui.

J'hausse simplement la tête encore déboussolé par le rêve. Je le lui raconte en gros et me demande ce que tout ça veut dire ! J'ai vraiment peur de l'avenir maintenant. Ça va faire des mois que je ne faisais plus de rêve comme ça. Mon ventre se manifesta pour montrer qu'il voulait à manger. Mon père me sourit chaleureusement et se lève de mon lit.

- **Allez vient manger ! Je nous ai préparé des lasagnes avec une mousse aux chocolats. Ta mère t'a appelé. Comme tu ne répondais pas, elle m'a téléphoné. Je lui ai dit que tu te reposais, et que tu la rappellerais à ton réveil.**

 **-Je lui téléphonerais plus tard. Je meurs de faim, alors manger.** Dis-je en le forçant à quitter ma chambre.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi après un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur. J'ai comme l'impression que pendant mon sommeil ma chambre est été visitée. Je m'installe sur la chaise, en face celle de mon père, j'hume les odeurs des plats et me ventre gargouilla. Au premier abord ça à l'air délicieux, mais connaissant les talents culinaires de mon père j'ai peur d'y goûter. Je préfère largement la cuisine de ma mère qui me manque, comme Phil.

Les assiettes sont déjà servies et je commence à déguster le plat de lasagne. J'en reste bouche bée ! Ce n'est pas lui qui les as cuisinés ça se voit. J'ai ma petite idée sur qui a préparé le plat, comme la mousse aux chocolats.

 **-Succulent papa** , m'exclamais-je.

Punaise ! Comment d'écrire cette sensation qui m'envahit ? Je bénis le gars qui à inventer les lasagnes. Je termine le dîner sur le sofa à coté de mon père, qui lui, savoure la grosse part de dessert. C'est nôtre pêcher mignon ! Après que nous avons terminés, nous débarrassons la table.

J'enfourne toute la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et le lance. J'entends la télé, plus spécialement, la chaîne des sports. Le commentateur annonçait que notre équipe de foot mène 3 contre 2 pour l'équipe Allemande. Je me faufile jusqu'à son bureau, et prends un tas de feuille.

J'entre dans ma chambre, m'installe devant mon ordinateur et commence mes recherches. Je gribouille sur une feuille les endroits ou il y a la majeure partie du temps du soleil. Puis les demandes d'emplois et les locations d'un logement.

- **Bella je vais au lit,** déclara mon père derrière la porte **, et ne tarde pas trop à aller au lit. Il est tard ! Bonne nuit ma puce !**

 **-Je vais bientôt y aller, à demain. Je ne suis pas ta puce…** , finissais-je après qu'il est fermé sa porte.

Je regarde l'horloge de mon ordinateur et remarque qu'il est plus de minuit. Il a du s'endormir sur le canapé, c'est une manie chez lui. Mon portable se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant le nombre d'appel en absence de ma mère. Je lui envoie un message d'excuse en lui promettant de l'appeler demain sans faute.

Ça m'était sorti de la tête. Je l'avais mis sur vibreur et il passe en second plan quand je suis sur l'ordinateur. Il se remet à vibrer puis s'éteint. Je peste contre moi-même en disant :

- **Et merde !**

Je le mets en charge. Me réinstalle sur mon ordinateur et continue mes recherches d'emplois. Une bonne heure après le sommeil se fait sentir, me change et me glisse sous les draps. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors jusqu'au lendemain. En espérant une nuit sans cauchemars !

* * *

J'espère que mon premier chapitre est bien ? Je suis navrée pour toutes les fautes apparentes. J'essaie de m'améliorer à chaque écrit, mais ce n'est pas gagner ! J'ai encore du mal à cerner les personnages de Twilight, j'espère que leurs caractères s'y rapprocheront. Je me suis basée sur les nombreuses fictions que j'ai lues.

Mais j'aime tous les personnages et je n'ai pas de préférence la dessus. Et en fonction des reviews je verrais, si je dois changer les caractères des personnages présents dans le chapitre suivant. Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

_AaliyashSC :_ Merci pour ta review. Voilà le chapitre 2, qui, je l'espère te plaira.

 _.7334 :_ Merci pour ta review. Je suis très touchée que tu en sois aussi fan. Voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant que tu l'apprécieras aussi.

 _3\. h.14_ : Je ne le savais pas avant qu'Aroishot et Saya Sedai me le dise ! Alors j'ai réécrit mon premier chapitre, pour respecter l'œuvre de SLovingLecter. Je t'en remercie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Bella Vita !**

Le réveil sonne. Encore et encore depuis une bonne minute. Ayant marre de l'entendre, enfin la radio, je le débranche. Juste avant, je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure affichait et qu'il est presque 9h. Je me lève d'un bon et m'habille avec les premières affaires qui me tombent sous la main. Tire les rideaux et ouvre la fenêtre.

Je laisse entrée la chaleur et souris de bonne humeur. Je commençais à désespérée de ne plus sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau. Je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça, vu les chants des oiseaux. Quelque chose attire mon attention. Je fixe cette chose et prends peu à peu conscience que c'est mon meilleur ami.

J'ouvre la porte et l'invite à entrée. Il entre avec prudence, comme si, il avait peur de tomber dans un piège. Je fronce les sourcils par son comportement et ferme tranquillement la porte.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?,** demandais-je.

 **-Bon, Bella ! Je ne vais pas tourné autour du pot,** lança-t-il. **As-tu eu la visite de la famille Cullen ou autre vampire ?**

- **Pas dans mes souvenirs les plus proches, pourquoi ?!** Confiais-je.

Je n'aime pas la tournure des choses. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à un seul vampire de toute mon existence. J'ai déjà assez souffert avec l'un d'eux. Mais j'aime leur peau froide, lisse et dure. Lisse comme une peau de bébé. Dure comme de la pierre.

 **-Y a intérêt !,** affirma Jacob. **Hier soir, nous avons poursuivi quatre vampires. Ils nous ont échappés de peu ! Parmi eux il y avait une femme, qui portait, des vêtements à toi. Donc Bella…**

Je connais le refrain. J'en n'ai marre, que l'on me prenne pour une gamine de dix ans. J'ai vingt ans ! Je souffle pour apaiser ma colère, en me disant, qu'ils ne font que leur travail. Je bois tranquillement mon verre de chocolat chaud, et n'écoute que d'une oreille le discours du loup. Ça me rappelle le discours qu'Edward m'avait dit, avant que je ne rencontre sa famille.

Et que la soirée ne tourne court à cause de ma coupure au doigt. Qui aurait crû, que cette belle journée se terminerait ainsi. Je termine mon petit déjeuner, nettoie mes couverts, mets tout ça dans le lave-vaisselle. Qui mon père à du vider ce matin avant de partir au travail. Je m'arrête net, en pensant au danger qui rode autour de mon géniteur.

- **Bella, ça va ?**

Je me tourne vers lui. Je dois avoir une sale mine pour que Jacob me force à m'asseoir. Je prends le verre et le bois cul-sec. Ça fait du bien ! Mais je ne suis pas si tranquille que ça ! Je recommence à paniquer pour la sécurité de mon père.

- **Bella, écoute-moi ! Ton père va bien ! Il est au commissariat. Sam et Seth montent la garde. Il est entre de bonne main. Fait-nous confiance !**

Je me sens beaucoup plus soulager mais je préfère en avoir le cœur net. Je compose le numéro de mon géniteur et attends. Deux sonneries après j'entends la voix grave de mon père, et tout le stress accumulé retombe.

- **Allô ?**

- **Papa, je t'appelle pour te dire que je vais faire des courses. Tu veux quelque chose ?**

Je n'aime pas mentir, mais là, c'est vital ! A midi je mange au commissariat avec lui.

 **\- Achète-moi des ampoules et des piles. Je te laisse, j'ai quatre meurtres sur les bras ce matin.**

Il coupe court à la conversation. Je regarde mon meilleur ami et l'invite à me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre. Il fait le tour, puis se dirige vers la chambre voisine. Il l'ouvre et fit la même chose. Nous discutons encore un peu et remarque qu'il manque des affaires à mon père. Depuis que j'ai connue les Cullen, tout dérape ! Mais il y a des points positifs. Mon portable sonne et je décroche sans regarder le numéro affichait.

- **Allô ?,** dis-je.

Je réitère ma question et personne ne me répond. Je raccroche aussitôt. Je raconte à Jacob le coup de téléphone suspect ! Je ne le sens pas du tout ! J'entre dans ma chambre, me change encore une fois, et descends en me dirigeant directement vers la porte d'entrée. Jacob me suit. En ouvrant la porte, mon regard se pose sur une jeune femme qui attend patiemment devant ma voiture.

- **Bonjour. Êtes-vous Isabella Swan ?,** me demanda-t-elle.

- **Bonjour. Oui** , confirmais-je. **Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?**

Au premier abord elle a l'air sympathique et aimable. Mais je peux me tromper ! Du coin de l'œil je remarque sa voiture, qui est une berline noire avec les vitres teintées. Comme les vampires ! Je me tends au rapprochement. Bella n'avance pas de conclusion trop hâtive, et écoute, ce que cette femme a à te dire.

- **Je suis Boulier Veronica et j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous.**

- **Quel est vôtre métier exactement ?,** m'exclamais-je très sceptique.

Elle fouille son sac, haut de gamme, et me tends une carte de visite. Je le prends et le lis. Pourquoi un notaire voudrait-il me voir ? J'invite maître Boulier à entrée et l'amène directement à la cuisine. Nous commençons notre discussion et j'apprends que ma mère et Phil sont décédés. Je m'effondre en pleurs et demande comment ils sont morts ?

- **Ils ont eu un accident de voiture pendant la nuit** , me dit-elle. **Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances….**

Pourquoi la vie m'en veut-elle autant ? Je n'en sais rien ! Après avoir échappé de peu à la mort, ensuite d'avoir perdu mon premier amour, et maintenant ma mère et mon beau père. J'accuse le coup ! En plus, je ne l'ai même pas rappelé hier soir. Mon cœur se brise encore plus. Elle était mon pilier, ma meilleure amie et c'était la seule à me connaitre vraiment. Phil, lui, je le considérais comme un père même si il ne l'était pas.

Lors de mon dixième anniversaire, ils m'ont amenés à PortAventura. Je m'étais éclatée ! Phil et moi-même on n'a fait tous les manèges, bien-sûr, ceux de mon âge et de ma taille. Ma mère ne voulait pas en faire ! Ce qui était dommage ! J'en garde que de bon souvenir !

Je ne pourrai plus entendre sa voix, son rire et sa gaieté. Et ne plus voir son sourire me fend le cœur, parce qu'il me rassurait. C'est encore plus douloureux que la rupture avec Edward. Je ressens un énorme vide et ma peine est immense. Ils me manquent !

Je laisse les larmes envahir mon visage et m'accroche fermement au t-shirt de Jacob. Après avoir repris mon calme, pour une durée indéterminée, je lui demande quand est-ce qu'aura lieu l'enterrement. Elle me dit que l'enterrement se fera après une autopsie des corps.

Ça veut clairement dire, qu'elle ne sait pas ! Le plus dur ça va être de l'apprendre à papa. Lui qui avait gardé un lien si particulier avec ma mère. En plus, il s'entendait très bien avec Phil. Cela nous avait beaucoup surpris ! Jacob raccompagne la notaire jusqu'à sa voiture pendant que je m'enferme dans ma chambre.

Je sors de l'armoire des photos de famille et les regardent avec nostalgie. Mon cœur me fait mal ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils sont morts. Alors compose le numéro de ma mère et tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Je lui laisse un message. Ma voix se brisa à force de pleurait.

Mon meilleur ami me prend encore une fois dans ses bras, et me réconforte du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ça me réconforte de savoir qu'il est la pour m'aider à passer cette étape de ma vie. Je comprends mieux la douleur qu'il a pu avoir le jour du décès de son père.

- **Bella ! Range-moi cet album ! Elle n'aurait pas voulu te voir ainsi ! Penses aux bons moments que vous avez passés tous les trois. Et dit toi que tu as encore ton père. Je te promets d'être la, le jour de l'enterrement….**

L'adrénaline commence à retomber et je me sens sombré dans l'inconscience. Puis finis par m'endormir contre lui.

Je me réveille avec la respiration saccadée, et je me sens toute déboussolée. Je fronce les sourcils en sentant mon mal de crâne et pris aussitôt mon téléphone. Il n'affiche aucun appel en absence, ni aucun message de la part de ma mère. Mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai peur que tout cela soit vrai !

J'aurais voulu, qu'ils soient la, le jour ou j'aurais eu un enfant avec l'homme de ma vie. Rien de tout cela ne se réalisera ! Arriver en bas, je me jette dans les bras de mon géniteur, faisant abstraction des invités.

- **Dit-moi que cela n'est pas vrai ?! Dit le moi !,** m'exclamais-je la voix vacillante.

 **-Je suis la ma fille** , déclara-t-il simplement.

Donc tout cela est vrai ! Je ne les reverrais plus jamais ! Je me blottis, encore plus, dans ses bras. Recherchant le confort et l'amour du seul parent qu'il me reste. Je sais que mon père, ne pourra pas remplacer ma mère, ni combler le vide qui a envahit mon cœur. Mais je suis sûre qu'il fera de son mieux.

Mon regard s'attarde sur les personnes présentes dans le salon. Je souris faiblement à la femme de Sam, qui représente toute la meute, et viens l'enlacer en lui chuchotant un merci.

- **Tu fais partie de la famille. Donc on se doit être ici pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remerciés ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, appelle-moi !**

 **-Merci beaucoup.**

Les prochains moi vont être très dur pour moi et mon père. Mais je peux compter sur mes amis et ceux de mon père pour ça. Ce que j'avais prévue de faire sera repousser ultérieurement. Comme on dit, demain sera un autre jour. Mon portable vibre et lis le message.

* * *

J'espère que mon second chapitre est bien et qu'il vous a plu ? Désolée pour les fautes apparentes. J'espère que les caractères sont appropriés aux personnages ! Le chapitre trois est en cours d'écriture. Par contre je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il pourra être posté ! Je vais me débrouiller de le posté avant la fin de ce mois-ci ! Au prochain chapitre mes lecteurs/ lectrices.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée d'avoir ce chapitre en retard mais j'ai eu un gros contretemps. Donc voici le chapitre suivant de Bella Vita !

 _.7334 :_ Merci pour ta review. Voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant que tu l'apprécieras aussi.

 _Catbl2014 :_ Bonjour. Merci pour ta review. J'ai pris un peu de retard pour posté mon prochain chapitre, mais je vais me rattrapé en le postant. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Bella Vita !**

 _ **-Merci beaucoup.**_

 _Les prochains moi vont être très dur pour moi et mon père. Mais je peux compter sur mes amis et ceux de mon père pour ça. Ce que j'avais prévue de faire sera repousser ultérieurement. Comme on dit, demain sera un autre jour. Mon portable vibre et lis le message._

Je me crispe en voyant le nom de l'envoyeur. Ça dû se voir, vu que Jacob vient à ma rencontre.

- **Ça ne va pas ?**

Pour toute réponse je lui passe mon téléphone. Il le lit et fronce directement les sourcils pour montrait son agacement ou mécontentement. Je penche plus sur le mécontentement.

- **Ils ont du culot de t'envoyer un message, après t'avoir abandonné comme des lâches.** Lâcha-t-il amèrement.

Je le comprends ! Mais que dois-je faire ? Je leur réponds ou pas ? J'ai trop de question en tête pour l'instant, pour savoir quoi faire ! J'en reçois de toute la famille. Alice a dû avoir une prémonition ! Je me sens touchée, au plus profond de mon cœur, mais j'ai quand-même gardé une certaine rancune. Qui, je l'espère va disparaître !

Je pense sincèrement leur répondre. Ça serait très malpoli de ma part de ne pas leur répondre ! Les messages comme les appels défilent. Toute la ville doit être au courant à l'heure qu'il est. Le plus dur pour moi à présent, sera, le jour de l'enterrement. C'est la ou je risque fort de prendre conscience de leur décès.

Les heures défilent, à une vitesse impressionnante, ce qui me soulage un peu à vrai dire ! Vers approximativement midi, je décide d'aller faire un tour. J'en n'ai vraiment besoin ! Ça me permettrait de m'aérer l'esprit et d'être seule pour méditer. Je marche dans la rue, à vitesse normale, puis prends le petit sentier pas loin de la maison. Je l'emprunte en écoutant tous les bruits d'animaux environnants. Ce qui est très relaxant !

Je m'arrête au bord d'un petit ruisseau, ou des poissons y nagent, et remonte le cours d'eau. Elle doit être fraîche à cette époque de l'année. M'accroupis et la touche. Elle est glacée ! La température ne doit pas dépasser les 18°C.

J'arrive à un étang et y remarque des traces d'ours. Ils sont sortis de leur hibernation, depuis plus de quatre semaines. Je ne pensai pas en trouvé la ou les poissons sont rares. Quand je m'apprêtais à repartir, un bruit me parvient aux oreilles. Mon corps se tend puis se relâche en voyant Jacob sortir des buissons. J'essaie de reprendre une respiration normale, ainsi que les battements de mon cœur.

- **Jacob !,** lâchais-je. Tu **m'as fait peur ! Que fais-tu là ?!**

- **Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Je pensais que tu allais faire une connerie** , me dit-il de but en blanc.

Je le regarde ébahi par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus ! Enfin… je ne le suis plus ! Quand Edward m'est quitté, j'ai essayé de me suicider du haut d'une falaise abrupte. Mais tout ça c'est du passé.

- **Je ne suis plus suicidaire, Jacob.**

Il me regarde avec scepticisme et mon cœur se serre. Je soutiens son regard et il finit par abdiquer. Il voulait peut-être me testait ? Si c'est le ces, eh bien, il sait tromper ! Je m'assoie sur un tronc d'arbre, encore vert, et fixe le point d'eau. Mon meilleur ami fit de même après s'être excusé ! Ça m'a vraiment fait mal qu'il pense ça de moi ! Comme si j'ai envie de me tuée ! J'ai tous mes amis ici, ainsi que mon père.

Je veux à tout prix tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite avant de montait dans l'avion. Je sens les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Les minutes passent et aucun de nous deux ne bougent ni ne parlent. A force d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'ai un mal de tête horrible. Ma repose sur son épaule et ferme les yeux pour diminuer mon mal de tête. Je me mets de suite à repenser à notre dernière discussion avant mon vol.

 **Flash Back :**

Aujourd'hui est le jour de mon départ de Phoenix pour Forks. L'avion s'arrête à Seattle. Je prends ensuite le bus pour Port Angeles, ou mon père viendra me récupéré pour Forks. Ma mère me conduisit à l'aéroport toutes fenêtres ouvertes. Me réinstallant plus confortablement sur la banquette arrière, en compagnie de mes bagages, et regarde avec nostalgie le paysage de Phoenix. Tout va me manqué dans cette ville, plus précisément, le soleil. Là-bas, le soleil, est rare et où la couverture nuageuse est quasi constante.

A Phoenix, la température, frôlait les vingt-cinq degrés avec un ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Je regrette que Phil ne soit pas venu, mais il avait un entraînement. Il doit être stressé en pensant à la compétition de demain. Son équipe est qualifiée pour la demi-finale des Nations, et est troisième au classement, avec quatre points en moins sur l'équipe du Japon. S'ils battent, haut la main l'équipe d'Italie, ils se battront contre leur pire ennemi. Qui est, l'équipe de France avec un total 50 points. Je sors de mes pensées en entendant ma mère.

 **-Déjà !,** marmonnais-je à voix basse.

 **-Bella ?,** appela ma mère.

 **-Oui ?,** répondis-je.

Je me tourne et la fixe. Je me rends compte que la voiture continue d'avancer, et que je peux voir au loin l'aéroport. C'est bientôt l'heure !

- **Promet moi certaine chose…,** me dit-elle en regardant dans son rétroviseur intérieur.

- **Tout ce que tu veux maman… enfin, ce qui sont à ma portée et que je peux réaliser.**

Elle me sourit et se reconcentre sur sa route. Elle gare la voiture sur l'immense parking, ou il n'y a pas un seul arbre, et descend. Je fis de même en prenant mes bagages, ainsi que mes lunettes de soleil. Elles me serviront plus à grand chose à Forks ! Ma mère m'aide et nous reprenons notre conversation.

- **Promet moi que je serai la première à être au courant, si tu as un petit copain. Si tu te marie avec lui, je veux que tu m'en parle, avant que tu ne le dises à ton père. Tu sais pertinemment comment il va réagir ! Tu auras en face de toi, le policier, au lieu de ton père. Et en dernier point, je veux que tu me promettes, que je serais mamie avant mes soixante ans.**

Mon corps s'arrête pendant que mon cerveau essaie d'assimiler le dernier point. C'est un sujet délicat pour moi. C'est quelque chose qui me fait peur. J'appréhende le moment ou on m'apprendra que je serais maman dans quelque mois. J'appréhende aussi le moment ou je devrais faire des galipettes avec l'homme qui partagera mon bonheur. J'étouffe un long frémissement d'horreur et me tourne vers ma mère.

 **-Maman ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours et resteras la première à être au courant de ma vie de couple. Je tends fait le serment,** déclarais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Bella ! Pourquoi avoir promis quelque chose qui risque fort de ne pas se réalisé ? Parce que je ne veux pas la voir souffrir. Je m'écarte légèrement d'elle et lui souris. La femme déclara que le vol en partance pour Seattle allait décoller. Elle me sourit et embrasse mon front. Je me dirige vers l'avion après avoir présenté mes papiers et mon ticket de vol. J'ai un peu le tract de partir, surtout en sachant que cette ville va ma manquée.

- **Salue Charlie de ma part.**

 **-Je n'y manquerai pas.**

- **On se voit bientôt** , informa-t-elle. **La maison te reste ouverte. Je reviendrai dès que tu auras besoin de moi.**

Son regard trahissait cependant le sacrifice que cette promesse représentait.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va être génial. Je t'aime, maman.**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie.**

Je lui souris une dernière avant de montais dans l'avion, elle s'en alla.

 **Fin flash Back.**

Je souris tristement à se souvenir. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas, que se serait notre dernier moment ensemble. Au loin, mon regard bloqua sur une silhouette. Je me remets droite et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir si je ne rêve pas. Cette silhouette à disparue ! Mon imagination me joue des tours ! Ce doit-être mon manque de sommeil ou le mouvement des arbres qui m'ont fait voir une silhouette. Je pense que c'est ça ! Je me mets à rire et Jacob me regarde surpris par mon rire.

- **Pourquoi ris-tu ?**

- **J'ai crû voir une silhouette, là-bas.** M'exclamais-je en levant le bras dans la direction.

Mon meilleur ami regarda dans la direction en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux voir. Je présume !

- **Il n'y a rien. Tu as du rêver, Bella.**

 **-C'est ce que je pense aussi.**

Il rit lui aussi puis nous décidons de revenir à la maison, en suivant le cours d'eau.

* * *

J'espère que mon second chapitre est bien et qu'il vous a plu ? Et désolée pour le léger retard dans la publication. Pour le chapitre quatre, il sera sûrement prévu pour juin, pas avant. Au prochain chapitre mes lecteurs/ lectrices.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Bella Vita**

Asia : Thanks You !

Lotze : Merci de me l'avoir précisé, et voici le chapitre suivant.

Catbl2014 : Merci. Ça me touche que tu aime mon chapitre, mais Bella va reprendre un peu du poil de la bête dans les prochains chapitres. Voilà le chapitre quatre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Je souris tristement à se souvenir. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas, que se serait notre dernier moment ensemble. Au loin, mon regard bloqua sur une silhouette. Je me remets droite et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir si je ne rêve pas. Cette silhouette à disparue ! Mon imagination me joue des tours ! Ce doit-être mon manque de sommeil ou le mouvement des arbres qui m'ont fait voir une silhouette. Je pense que c'est ça ! Je me mets à rire et Jacob me regarde surpris par mon rire._

 **2 heures avant :**

Dans la forêt, qui jouxte la ville, de Forks se trouvaient quatre personnes. Dont deux garçons et deux filles. La première fille a des cheveux roux comme le feu et a les yeux rouges. Elle porte un manteau de cuir noir, un haut noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur, avec des bottines noires. Cela lui allait très bien ! Le premier garçon a des cheveux châtains coupés courts, et des yeux bordeaux. Il est habillé d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise bleue pâle, qui est effiloché. Lui, par contre, ne portait pas de chaussure. Il aimait, par-dessus tout, se déplacer pieds nus afin de courir plus vite.

Le second garçon, a des cheveux noirs en dreadlocks jusqu'aux épaules et une moustache. Il aime, lui aussi, se déplacer pieds nus. Il a un manteau orange et un jean bleu foncé. La deuxième femme a des cheveux bruns foncés avec des mèches blanches et des lentilles de contact bleu. Elle porte un manteau à fourrure blanche, un haut noir ainsi qu'un slim de la même couleur. Elle aussi porte des bottines noires, qui sont assortie à ses vêtements.

Ils marchaient les uns derrières les autres jusqu'à une clairière. Il y avait des fleurs, de toutes les couleurs, qui bougeaient sensuellement à leur passage. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux huma l'air, qui l'amena jusqu'à une station de pompage désinfecter. Un groupe de lycéen était entrain de faire la fête. S'ils se faisaient prendre par l'uns des gardiens, ils allaient avoir de sérieux problème avec la justice. Tant pis ! C'est les vacances depuis quelques jours. Un jeune garçon, d'âgé de seize ans environ, s'était coupé au niveau de l'avant bras et de la pomme de la main droite. Heureusement, que certaines personnes avaient pris des mouchoirs.

La plaie était superficielle mais saignait quand-même abondamment. L'odeur alléchante du sang avait attirés les quatre vampires. Les yeux avaient virés aux rouges vifs et leur gorge leur brûlait. Et rien de mieux que de boire pour apaiser ce feu brulant dans leur gorge. Surplombant le groupe de lycéen, ils attendirent le bon moment pour attaquer leur proie. La musique était de plus en plus forte. Cela permettra de couvrir les hurlements de peur et de douleur des êtres humains attaqués et traqués. Ayant marre d'attendre le moment opportun, la brune, plongea sur le garçon blessé. La tentation était devenue trop forte !

Son cri surpris ses voisins et la partie de chasse pouvait commencer. Les lycéens s'étaient éparpillés dans la station de pompage désinfecté, quand ils rencontrèrent les yeux rouges des vampires. Ce la ne servait à rien ! Un vampire court plus vite qu'un simple humain.

- **Pourquoi, ne peuvent-il pas être sage pour une fois ?!** Dit la brune après avoir bu tout le sang du jeune garçon blessé.

- **Ce ne serait plus aussi marrant !,** déclara le châtain.

- **Je sais, James !**

La chasse ne dura même pas dix minutes.

* * *

Je me relève après avoir bu tout le sang de ma victime. Je regarde autour de moi et il n'y a personne. Mon sourire s'agrandit, quand j'entends des hurlements d'effroi et de peur venant de nos victimes. Je me mis à courir vers les derniers lycéens, encore en vie, avec grâce et délicatesse. Ils avaient beau courir, ils ne faisaient pas le poids ! Nous sommes des vampires ! Après que j'ai attrapée, quatre petits humains, je retourne où était ma première victime. Ayant trop mal aux oreilles j'éteins la musique. Ça fait du bien de ne plus rien entendre !

Je me tourne quand les pas de mes collègues entrèrent dans la pièce. Leurs yeux étaient redevenus normal. Enfin, si je puis dire ! Maintenant nôtre soif a disparue, pour une durée indéterminée, et me pourlèche mes lèvres pour enlever le peu de sang sur ma bouche. Nous allons partir quand Laurent prit la parole.

- **Nous devrions déposer certains corps à des endroits plus stratégiques…**

- **Pourquoi ?!** , questionnais-je.

- **Pour enquiquiner les cabots et pour faire peur, bien évidemment !** Rigola-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas ! Qui sont les cabots ? Je le serrais bien vite, vu leur comportement. Même si je suis un vampire, de plus de 500 ans, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends le mot cabot. J'en frémis d'impatience ! Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le corps froid devant moi, et je sens une petite pique de nostalgie pour la famille du défunt. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Pourtant les vampires, non plus de sentiment après leur mort. Je dois faire partie des exceptions…

Je prends deux jeunes garçons et cours vers l'étang le plus proche. Je les pose, délicatement, et une idée m'effleure. Ma mâchoire se serre et fixe mes mains. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait serré et il aurait explosé de chagrin. Mes yeux se ferment, et laisse mes mains s'acharnaient sur leurs pauvres corps sans défense. Je préfère, que les parents croient que leur fils soit mort à cause d'un ours…. Ça m'apaise un peu de croire ça ! Mon ouïe capte des pas d'humains sur l'autre bout de l'étang. Je fixe et attends.

Deux minutes plus tard, une jeune femme entre dans mon champ de vision. Elle a l'air malheureuse, comme si, elle avait perdue un être proche. Je ne bouge plus et une petite brise se lève. Mon corps se détend, un peu, et mon nez se plisse. C'est quoi qui sent aussi fort ? Ca pue ! C'est une infection, ma parole ! La fille se tend et regarde devant elle. Je l'entends soupirer et je comprends que cette personne sent fort. J'essaie de bloquer mon odorat sur l'humaine, qui est très attrayante et très alléchante…. Calme-toi Sélène ! Je me fige, quand elle relève sa tête de l'épaule de son ami, et quand elle me fixe. Merde ! Elle m'a vue ! Je rebrousse chemin et j'entends son rire.

Il est merveilleux ! On dirait un carillon à mes oreilles. Mon corps s'arrête, immédiatement, et me cale contre un arbre. Les autres peuvent bien attendre, ils n'ont que ça à faire de toute façon…. C'était méchant là Sélène ! Pas grave !

- **Pourquoi ris-tu ?,** entendais-je.

- **J'ai crû voir une silhouette, là-bas.**

 **-Il n'y a rien. Tu as du rêver, Bella.**

 **-C'est ce que je pense aussi.**

Oh. Donc cette fille se nomme Bella. C'est un nom peu commun, mais qui sonne merveilleusement bien. Je devrais rejoindre mon clan, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Je me suis juste liée d'amitié à Laurent, mais pas avec les deux autres, qui sont vraiment plus malsains. Ils sont en couple depuis plus de quarante-cinq ans, d'après le dreadlocks. Ils peuvent bien attendre, ils n'ont que ça à faire de toute façon ! C'était méchant ça, Sélène ! Rien à faire, ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre de toute façon. A moins que l'un d'eux soit télépathe ? A mes souvenirs, aucun d'eux. J'entends des pas s'éloigner du bord de l'étang, et je fis de même en évitant de repasser sur mes anciens pas.

* * *

La brune aux mèches blanches arriva à la station de pompage et s'assit sur une pompe. Victoria, la rousse, fixa méchamment la nouvelle et lui demanda du regard où est-ce qu'elle était passée ? Pour toute réponse, elle vit les mains remplie de sang et de chair devant ses yeux.

 **-Je me suis amusée un peu…,** déclara la vampire.

- **Je vois ça !,** répondit la chef du clan. **La prochaine fois, dis-le nous, on commençait à s'impatienter.**

Sélène haussa la tête et le groupe put repartir à leur refuge. Qui était situé en haute montagne, dans une grotte plus précisément, à quelques kilomètres de Forks. Le trajet fut très silencieux et ils se permirent de piqués de nouveau vêtement.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

Voilà le chapitre quatre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ? Le chapitre cinq est en cours d'écriture. Il sera, peut-être, prévu pour la fin du mois de Septembre. Et merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre, bisou et à la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Asia :** Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie mon chapitre. Et, j'espère que tu vas aimée ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 **Lotze :** Merci beaucoup. Peut-être bien ! Tu as toute à fait raison ! J'ai encore du mal à cernée les trois caractères des trois vampires. Mais, j'espère réussir. Voici le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !

 **PonyoLeChat :** Merci d'apprécier mon chapitre. Et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

 **Fay-L :** Thanks you! J'espère que ce chapitre tu vas, lui aussi, l'apprécier. Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci de le trouvais intéressant. Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** En faite l'arrivée de la bande de James est, peut-être, en liens avec le rêve prémonitoire de Bella. Qui sait ! Voici la suite que tu attendais, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Bella Vita.**

* * *

 _Mon meilleur ami regarda dans la direction en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux voir. Je présume !_

 _ **-Il n'y a rien. Tu as dû rêver, Bella.**_

 _ **-C'est ce que je pense aussi.**_

 _Il rit lui aussi puis nous décidons de revenir à la maison, en suivant le cours d'eau._

Je reprends le petit sentier et finis par tomber à la rue qui mène chez moi. Après avoir tournais à droite, moi et Jacob, nous arrivons devant la maison. J'emprunte la petite allée en dalle de pierre et me stoppe devant la porte. J'hésite à entrer. Pourquoi ?! J'ai peur de voir mon père dans un sale état. Moi, qui ait l'habitude de le voir si gaie et si heureux dans la vie. Que ça me fait mal au ventre. Je souffle, pour me donnais du courage, et entre avec le cœur serré. Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce et ne trouve personne. La maison est trop silencieuse à mon goût.

 **-Papa ?,** l'appelais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ma respiration s'accélère quand il ne me répond pas ! Je me tourne vers le loup et commence à paniquer. J'ai peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé ou qu'il est fait quelque chose de bien pire ! Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Attends, Bella ! Ne saute pas sur des conclusions trop hâtives.

- **Calme-toi Bella** , me dit-il en me prenant contre lui.

Comment pourrais-je me calmer ? Tu es bien marrant ! Ma bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort. J'ai de plus en plus peur. Même, si je me répète que je ne dois pas sauter sur des conclusions trop hâtives. Foutu caractère !

- **Calme-toi** , me répète-t-il.

Après être sur de mettre calmer, je m'éloigne un peu de lui.

- **Merci, Jacob. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi** , m'exclamais-je en lui souriant avec maladresse.

 **-Tu aurais fait une bêtise….**

Son regard voulait dire plein de chose, plus précisément, le moment de mon ancienne tentative de suicide. Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ne voulant plus faire face à se regard, mes jambes m'amenèrent dans toutes les pièces présentes dans la maison. J'entends les pas très distinct de mon meilleur ami derrière moi. Mon corps s'arrête à la dernière pièce que je n'ai pas encore regardée. Je frappe, doucement, et une voix grave me répond :

 **-C'est occupé !**

 **-Papa ! Tu aurais pu répondre quand je t'appelle. Tu m'as fait peur,** dis-je la voix vacillante et tremblante.

Je pose mon front contre le bois de la porte et souffle. Je me sens mieux ! Surtout soulagée d'entre sa voix et qu'il n'est pas disparu, je ne sais où. Je me sens partir et mon visage atterrit contre un torse. Mes bras l'entourent immédiatement, recherchant le contact fraternel. C'est pour me rassurais et laissais mes doutes, ainsi que mes peurs disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes. Ses bras, eux aussi, m'enlacent chaleureusement. J'aime quand on n'est comme ça ! Des vieux souvenirs me revienne et mon cœur se serre encore plus. Je me rappelle, qu'un jour, moi et mes parents on n'avait fait un câlin mutuel. C'était avant que leur couple ne batte de l'aile et qu'ils divorcent. Je n'avais même pas cinq ans.

 **-Je suis désolé ma fille,** me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

C'est moi qui suis désolée, papa. Je me suis laissé emporter par mes sentiments. Ils sont encore instable. J'entends le loup partir vers le rez-de-chaussée et m'écarte gentiment du torse de mon père. Je réalise, que maintenant, qu'il n'a qu'une serviette autour des hanches.

- **Papa ! Habille-toi ! Tu risque d'attraper froid** , déclarais-je.

Le concerné lève les bras en reculant. Un petit sourire naissait sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient rougi. Il a dû pleurer dans la salle de bain quand je n'étais pas là ! Je me mords la lèvre inférieur et lui offre un mini sourire.

- **Oui jeune fille** , dit-il en fermant la porte.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et quel n'est pas ma surprise. Je mis quelques secondes avant que mon cerveau ne se débloque complètement. Jacob a dû le sentir maintenant. Lui aussi, vu qu'il fronce les sourcils.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?**

Ma voix est plus que glaciale. Comment peut-il remettre les pieds ici, après m'avoir abandonné comme un vulgaire papier mouchoir. C'est bien la dernière personne que je veux voir sur terre ! Je me mords la langue pour ne pas l'injurier. Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce et rencontre deux autres personnes. Par contre, eux deux, je ne les connais pas. Bella ! Il ne fait plus partie de ta vie maintenant. Mais en tout cas, il n'a pas perdu de temps pour avoir deux femmes...

- **Que fais-tu là bordel de merde ?,** m'écriais-je .

J'ai perdu toute patience en à peine une minute. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque la présence de Jacob. Lui aussi, à l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Mon père suivit le mouvement. Ils ont, tout les deux, un visage fermé. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer leur expression.

- **Je suis venu ici pour m'excuser,** déclara Edward. **Je te présente toutes mes sincères condoléances pour la disparition de ta mère. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est inadmissible, mais je n'avais pas le choix...**.

 **-Tout le monde a le choix sangsue,** vociféra le loup. **Tu ne sais pas ce que Bella a endurer part ta faute ! Elle a frôlée la dépression et on la retrouvait dans un état pitoyable dans la forêt. Et tu oses revenir comme ça ! Dégage d'ici ! Avant que je m'en occupe moi-même ! Et tu diras à ta famille, que s'ils osent remettre un pied à Forks, ils auront un accueil très chaleureux...**

C'est bien la première fois que j'entends mon meilleur ami parlait aussi froidement à quelqu'un. Sa voix se voulait tranchante et très claire sur les intentions de la meute en leur encontre. Même mon père ait du même avis que moi. Heureusement qu'il ne sait tout ce que je sais. Même moi, dès fois, j'ai du mal à y croire. Mais la vérité est bien là.

- **T'excuser sur quoi ?** , m'exprimais-je. **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce qui est fait et fait ! Et de toute façon je ne les accepterai jamais ! Je devrais plutôt te remercier de m'avoir fait connaître de nouvelle sensation. Tu diras à ta famille, que je l'ai remercie de leur soutient dans ce moment de deuil. Maintenant je te prierai de dégager de cette maison !**

Je lui montre la direction de la porte en levant mon bras doit.

- **Je comprends** , argumenta le vampire en quittant ma chambre.

La voix d' Edward était triste et remplie de remord. C'est tant pis pour lui, il n'avait pas cas jouait avec les sentiments des autres. Nous les raccompagnons, gentiment, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Les deux femmes n'avaient même pas parlés et n'avaient fait que regarder. Quand j'allais fermé la porte, après que la dernières femmes mit les pieds dehors, mon père s'avança et rajouta :

- **Je vous interdits de remettre les pieds dans cette maison ou dans cette ville. Si je vois ne serait-ce qu'un membre de votre famille, il sera expulser ou jeter dans une prison fédérale. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?** , mentionna mon géniteur.

- **Très clair Charlie.**

Jacob s'était rapproché de moi, comme pour me protégeait de toute agression de sa part. Les trois intrus partirent vers la droite ou une berline devait, sûrement, les attendre. Après que la porte soit fermée, on se dirigea, tous les trois, sur les deux canapés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que les ennuis ne font que commençait.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvés mon chapitre cinq ? Dite-le moi dans une review ! Le prochain chapitre sera posté pour le mois d'Octobre. Au prochain chapitre et désolée pour les fautes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Bella Vita !**

* * *

 _- **Très clair Charlie.**_

 _Jacob s'était rapproché de moi, comme pour me protégeait de toute agression de sa part. Les trois intrus partirent vers la droite ou une berline devait, sûrement, les attendre. Après que la porte soit fermée, on se dirigea, tous les trois, sur les deux canapés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que les ennuis ne font que commençait._

* * *

 **PDV externe :**

Edward et les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers la droite, plus précisément vers l'extérieur de la ville. Malheureusement aucune berline ne les attendait. Ils étaient venus à pieds depuis un État voisin. Le télépathe se trouvait en tête du groupe de vampire suivit d'une blonde et d'une brune. La blonde est la plus grande des trois, mais est la plus jeune. Elle ressemblait à une petite fillette de 15 ans et avait beaucoup de charme, plus que la brune. Qui elle était petite, mais ressemblait à une femme d'une trentaine d'années. La jeune adolescente avait été transformé en vampire par la trentenaire, il y a plus de 200 ans, et maintenant elles formaient une famille très unis. Elles se considéraient comme de vraie sœur de sang.

La blonde se nommait Zana et la brune se nommait Gabriella. Les femmes n'avaient pas de pouvoir spécial. Mais elles aimaient par dessus tout le shopping dans des magasins de luxe. Pire qu' Alice ! Edward ne se sentait pas dépaysé par rapport à ça, plutôt, ça l'agaçait d'avoir deux gonzesses pire que sa sœur. Il ne pensait pas trouvé, dans le monde vampirique, des fans de shopping pire qu' Alice Cullen.

 **-Edward ? Pourquoi doit-on la surveiller ?**

Zana s'était accroché au bras gauche du brun, qui lui, avait stoppé sa course. Il tourna son visage vers la jeune adolescente, avec une lenteur déconcertante, ses traits étaient très tirés. Lui aussi ne savait pas trop pourquoi il voulait la surveiller. Peut être qu' Edward avait encore des sentiments pour Bella ? Ou qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir rompu aussi méchamment avec elle ?

- **Je n'en sais pas moi-même, pour tout te dire. Mais au fond de moi c'est une chose que je dois faire.**

 **-Tu as la réponse à ta question. Mais tu as juste peur de cette réponse, c'est tout !**

 **-Ta peut être raison, Zana !**

Il prit soin d'enlever la main de la blonde de sur son bras et reprit sa course. Il bifurqua dans un sentier de randonner, suivit des deux filles, pour se retrouvait dans l'ancien terrain de Base-ball. Ou sa famille et lui jouaient. Certain souvenir il revint en tête, surtout ceux ou Bella y était. Une vive douleur lui prit au niveau du cœur, comme si on le lui avait arraché de force. Elle était moins vive que le jour de sa transformation, bien évidemment ! Edward resta de marbre devant cette douleur. Mais maintenant elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et rien n'arrivait à la faire disparaître. Le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé le télépathe, c'était de se faire voir aux yeux des mortels. C'est une solution de dernier recours.

- **Pas loin d'ici, il y a une cabane abandonné. Nous y passerons la nuit, ensuite nous...**

- **Ici ? Jamais de la vie ! Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans l'ancienne maison de tes parents ?** , déclare Gabriella.

Le télépathe fit volte face à la trentenaire. Il ne voulait en aucun cas retourner dans cette demeure, qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Même si cela faisait partie du passer, c'est comme si l'accident c'était passé hier soir. L'odeur du sang de Bella était resté gravé en lui, comme une marque rouge indélébile, qu'on ne pourrait jamais effacer. Il avait eu du mal à contenir le démon en lui. Il avait préféré suivre son frère Jasper que de rester dans la villa. Edward comprenait parfaitement que sa belle ne veut plus voir lui ainsi que sa famille.

 **-Non** , dit-il avec froideur.

Ces yeux avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient devenu froids, noirs charbons, et aurait même pu geler les deux vampires sur place. Ils étaient assez loin de l'habitation de Bella, mais assez proche pour que le Cullen sente sa présence. Ça lui apportait un peu de zénitude. Les trois vampires se mirent en position d'attaque, alors que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort face à eux. Une odeur nauséabonde venait titiller leur narine. Edward avait reconnu l'odeur des chiens mais quelque chose clochait. Une meute de loup, d'environ une trentaine de loups, sortirent, en même temps, de la lisière de la foret. Ils courraient à perdre allène.

Comme s'ils voulaient échapper à leur poursuivant. Pourtant, il en faut beaucoup pour faire peur à une meute de loup. Surtout si les intrus sont dans leur secteur favoris. Le loup fait partie du haut du classement de la chaîne alimentaire. Deux possibilités lui vient directement en tête, mais il n'arrivait pas savoir quel était leur poursuivant. Ça le m'était en rogne! La meute passa à coter d'eux sans les voir. Cela surprit, beaucoup, le groupe qui fixait la lisière. Après quelques secondes d' attentent, un ourson et sa mère sortirent en courant eux aussi. Les doutes du télépathe se confirmèrent et c'est Gabriella qui le dit de vive voix :

- **Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à courir comme ça ? En plus, ils n'ont même pas peur de nous ! On dirait que nous sommes invisibles à leurs yeux !**

À peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase que deux vampires sortirent des bois. Il y avait une femme rousse et un homme blond. Le Cullen les avait reconnu et ce fut la même chose pour le couple. Derrière eux arriva un autre homme ainsi qu'une autre femme. Il ne reconnaissait pas la deuxième femmes. Sa curiosité avait été piqué au vif, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire ses pensées comme avec Bella.

- **Comme on se retrouve !,** s'exclama James. **Tu n'as pas amené ta petite amie ?**

Joignant les mots à la parole il rechercha Bella du regard. Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un grognement comme avertissement. Disant clairement au traqueur de se taire ou il allait mal finir. Le blond souriait devant le comportement du vampire de 109 ans.

- **Du calme ! Je ne vais pas te la voler. J'ai déjà trouvé ma moitié** , dit le traqueur.

Il colla Victoria, la rousse, contre lui, montrant au groupe devant eux son couple avec elle. Zana dit que Edward et Bella ont rompu. Un autre grognement sorti de la gorge du télépathe se faisant plus menaçant que le premier. Il n'aimait pas que tout le monde sache pour sa vie de couple et pour sa vie sentimentale. Déjà, qu'il n'aimait pas que sa sœur Alice voit tout sur lui. Alors si tout le monde savait pour sa vie sentimentale, il allait péter un boulon.

- **Oh ! Désolé** , fut les seuls mots que dit le blondinet.

Edward fronça un peu les sourcils et se posait beaucoup de question. Il y en a une qui trônait sur toutes les autres, pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas entendu ? Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas senti ? Peut être que leur odeur avait été masqué par l'odeur des loups et des deux ours. Beaucoup de question qui n'auront jamais de réponse. Le petit groupe reprirent une position plus détendu. Le brun fixait les quatre vampires et demanda :

- **Que faites vous là ?**

- **Nous sommes que de passage,** répondit Victoria. **Et vous ?**

Edward avait lu les pensées des deux filles et savait à quoi sen tenir.

- **Nous sommes ici pour affaire familiale** , s'exprime la trentenaire en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Cullen.

Zana en fit de même mais autour de la taille. Il joua le jeu des deux femmes et plaqua le corps frêle de la plus âgée avec la main droite. Son autre main vient caresser le bras autour de sa taille. Les quatre vampires les regardaient éberlués devant la scène romantique qui se déroulait devant eux. Sélène comprit le message et continua son chemin. Les trois autres en firent d'eux-mêmes, laissant le faux couple aller les plus loin. Quand ils furent assez loin, les deux sœurs se séparèrent du télépathe.

- **Ce sont eux n'est-ce pas ?**

La jeune adolescente regardait l'endroit ou les nomades étaient partie. Edward était plongé dans ses pensées, plus spécialement, sur la dame aux cheveux bruns foncés avec des mèches blanches. Ayant aucune réponse à sa question, elle passa plusieurs fois ces mains devant son visage. Petit à petit il revient sur terre, sursautant légèrement en trouvant des doigts fins s'agitaient devant lui.

- **Quoi ?** , beugla-t-il.

- **Répond à ma question, bordel !** Vociféra Zana.

- **Et c'était quoi cette fameuse question ?** , dit-il avec nonchalance.

- **Ce sont eux n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui. Mais là ils sont quatre au lieu de trois...**

Un bruit strident retentit dans la poche droite du pantalon du Cullen. Il soupira. Sachant déjà qui était entrain de l'appeler. Sa main plongeait dans sa poche et sortit son téléphone portable.

- **Allô ?** , fit-il en portant son portable à l'oreille.

* * *

 _ **-END-**_

* * *

Voici le chapitre six de Bella Vita ! Le chapitre sept est en cours d'écriture. Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais j'espère me rattraper sur le suivant. J'espère que vous avez aimés ? Dite-le moi dans une review. Au prochain chapitre, GalatéeSakura.


End file.
